Evanescent Blue
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Evanescence - To dissipate like vapor. Into the skies to blue shall go - once every century it shall come. Rated R for violence and extended deaths.


                                                                                    **_Evanescent Blue_**

                                                                   

Author's Notes:  Just a few things to say:  One, I hope you like this.  I know I've spent most of my energies and my time working on this (okay, you didn't know that, but I have been neglecting everything else!)  Two:  This storyline may seem a bit familiar, because I was watching The Ring as I wrote it.  Three:  This isn't going to turn out at all how I expected it to.  I had no intension of making it this way at all.  Okay, off with the mindless babbling and onto the story!

      Squall lie back in his bed, his eyes closed, his face serene.  He smiled faintly, vaguely, like his dream was that of a good one.  He turned over, shivering slightly from his open window.  The clod air seeped in like a ghost's wrath, running throughout his bones, feeble from sleep.  In his current state, in the depths of his mind, somewhere, he heard someone, an unknown, a faceless figure, call his name quietly and slowly, stressing every symbol perfectly, taking their time.  Over and over they called, and by repeating his name, they repeated his destiny, again and again and again, until, if his subconciousness would speak to his him, he would **know** it.  He would know it in one single word.  By saying the word, he would know; know that he had a purpose, that he had a **life**.  They said it again…and again…and again…

      "Squall…"

      "Squall!  Squall!"  Someone that sounded like Zell violently shook Squall.  The brunette's pale eyes opened to see Zell, hazy and multi-dimensional, standing by his bedside with his unclothed hand resting on Squall's back.  He pulled it back in astonishment as Squall threw off the covers and stood up, seeing the window open.

      "Zell, did you…?"  The boy ran his sentence off, remembering that Rinoa had opened it when she had come in for a minute to talk the previous night.

      "Did I what?"  The young blonde crossed his arms and grinned ear to ear.

      "… …Nothing."  Squall frowned, grabbing his clothes.  He stared at Zell as if he expected his wolf eyes to explain his needs for him.  The blonde took the hint and raised his arms high.

      "Alright, alright, I'm going."  He turned to face the door.  "Oh, by the way, Rinoa told me to tell you that she is going to be in the Quad at 1300 hours, and you have to find her."

      "But I have a…"

      "Class?  Yeah, she already took care of that.  No need to worry, Instructor Maliya understands."

      (She's smart.)

      "…"

      "I'm getting out, don't worry."  Zell laughed as he shut the door.  Squall gazed at the clock.  It was only 700 hours.  His next class was at 830 hours.  He had time to ponder.

      (That dream of mine…if you could consider it as a 'dream'…it was so…clear, like it was, did, or id going to happen…yet I can't remember what they said…)

      Upon thinking, Squall slipped and fell backwards, falling onto the bed behind him and seeing the red walls.

      (Red?  No, they shouldn't be red!  What…what's going on?!)

      Squall tried to scream as all of his view became a solid shade of crimson, a hue of red, a wall of blood.  It stained his sight, poisoned his mind, filled his heart.  His brain twisted and whirled with images of Rinoa.  Images of her death, of her birth, of her body dissipating into the nothingness black world behind her raven-black hair.  The caramel streak lost its color and melted into the distance, nothing more than a lost object, another item on the Earth.  Pieces of the blue outfit she always donned were slashed to bits by knives or sharp claws.  The edges were frayed, as if they had been ripped.  Her face, colorless and destroyed, fell apart, piece by piece, floating down into the unknown, of which appeared to be a lake.  A shining, glittering, utterly beautiful lake that would appear to be breathtaking-were Rinoa not falling apart right in the heart of it.

      The view switched to what Squall guessed was Rinoa's point of view.  He witnessed her world crumbling apart on her, witnessed her sight leaving her.  He heard her piercing scream in his mind, felt the sudden, yet expected sound bounce off the caverns, creating deep, bottomless black holes where it had been.  His mind roared with the thunderous echo that her crumbling body imposed, destroying every brain cell it touched.  He saw her face flash by, the eyeballs fully gone from their sockets.  Rinoa screamed again, sending a wave of pictures across Squall's already-poisoned mind.  A wave of horrible, gruesome pictures, of him and Rinoa being ripped apart and killed, of being separated for eternity.

      Everything blacked out suddenly, and for that Squall was grateful.  A heavenly, translucent glow overtook the darkness and burned itself into Squall's mind.

      "Antemundane…" It whispered.  The voice was not of a female, yet not of a male.  It was a voice not known to mankind, not heard by human ears.  A voice strained with the weights of eternity, the weight of death and life combined.

      "Antemundane…" It whispered again.  Something slammed into Squall's transparent face, knocking his subconciousness into disharmony.

      Squall sat up, his eyes bloodshot and entire face leaking with a mixture of tears and sweat.

      (Two of the things this world was created from…)

      "Squall Leonhart, please report to the bridge.  I repeat, Squall Leonhart…" Nida's voice cracked in over the intercom.

      (What time is…)

      He glanced at the clock.  It was 1000 hours.

      (My class!)

      Without any time to spare for the mysterious blackout, Squall grabbed his gunblade and ran, almost forgetting to lock his dorm door.


End file.
